When I Need More
by eatherhaelo
Summary: A meeting with Draco turns out to be more than Hannah is expecting.


**Title:** When I Need More  
**Rating:** PG / K+  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Main Character(s):** Draco Malfoy/Hannah Abbott  
**Summary:** A meeting with Draco turns out to be more than Hannah is expecting.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes: **Thanks to A, Z & E for the beta!

**When I Need More**

When Hannah volunteered to get the next batch of "Support Cedric Diggory" badges that Draco had charmed, she thought he would just hand them to her in the Great Hall. There had been quite a few students stopping her in the hall this morning to ask if they could have one of the red and green glowing badges that Draco had charmed to both support the Hufflepuff champion and to insult the Boy Who Lived. Unfortunately she'd given away her last one at dinner last night, so it was down to Draco to manufacture more.

She tried to catch his eye at breakfast but with hundreds of students between them clamoring for toast and blackberry jam, she could barely catch a glimpse of his blond head. When he finished eating, he left the hall without so much as a glance at the Hufflepuff table.

Ernie told her that Draco usually gave the badges to him at the end of their shared Herbology class. As the students left the greenhouse, she waited for Draco by the door. He caught her eye as he came toward her, flicking the tiniest of smiles in her direction, but walked right past her without stopping, flanked by his oaf companions, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Have you gotten the badges yet?" Ernie asked her as they elbowed past other students down the steps to the dungeons. "People keep asking for them."

"No, not yet. I tried waiting for him after Herbology but he walked right past me. He does know he's to give them to me right?"

"I told him last night and he said he'd have two dozen ready for you this morning. Maybe he forgot them or something?"

"Maybe. I've had a lot of people looking for badges as well, so he needs to get a move on and bring them to me."

The two claimed their usual table near the middle of the Potions classroom. Ernie offered to collect their ingredients and she bent to unpack her cauldron from her satchel. She placed it on the tabletop and was about to retrieve her parchment and quill when she felt solid warmth at her back. Before she could turn her head, Draco's thin silky voice whispered "After class, alcove at the end of the hall" into her ear. Her face flushed bright pink and she moved her chin in an almost imperceptible nod. As he slid past her to take his seat, he traced one finger across the small of her back, leaving a tingle radiating in its wake.

She watched him throughout class, his long slender fingers carefully dipping the tiny measuring spoons into various cups and containers, stirring with the silver handled ladle deftly balanced in his hand. She wasn't sure why she was so distracted by him, and it was quite unsettling to keep finding her eyes lighting on Draco's blond head, despite her attempts to concentrate on her own mixture.

At the end of class, she took an unusually long time to clean her cauldron, wiping every inch carefully with a bit of cloth. She told Ernie she'd put away their supplies; he waved over his shoulder as he left the classroom with the rest of the students. Alone in the room, she tapped her unused ground ginger root back into its container. Hefting her bag onto her shoulder, she gathered her books and the small vial of armadillo bile and slid out of her chair. In the supply closet, she replaced the vial of liquid on its proper shelf in the closet and turned off the light. She left the classroom, moving slowly down the hall outside the Potions classroom with her books clutched to her chest tightly.

She wasn't sure why she suddenly felt so strange about this meeting. He was just handing her a bag of badges after all, nothing more. So why couldn't she shake the feeling that she shouldn't be down here alone with Draco? He'd never bothered her like he did some of the other students and he didn't inspire the usual reaction of fear or anger in her. He mostly ignored her, and she supposed it was because she tended to blend into the sidelines. Still, this hall felt a bit deserted and she couldn't guess why he would want to meet her alone.

The alcove ahead looked empty but as she crossed the last few meters through the stone archway, she saw him, standing just to the right with one foot propped on the stone bench. She nodded at him, swallowing before greeting him. "Draco."

"Hannah." He nodded back, his silver eyes seeming to darken as he watched her.

She pulled her eyes away from his face with difficulty as she asked, "So, you have the badges for me?"

Before she had time to realize that he was moving, he had her pinned against the wall inside the entrance. "The badges… sure, I have them. Are you sure that's all you came for though?" He bent his head down to her neck and blew out lightly. She felt her skin spark to life, the hairs on the back of her neck pricking up. She shivered, unsure if it was the chill of the dungeon or the heat of his breath causing the reaction in her body.

She licked her lips and pulled to the side a little, away from his sensual mouth. "Just the badges Draco; they're all I need, all I came for."

"I wouldn't go that far, pretty girl," he whispered in a husky tone. "What you _need_ is far more interesting than silly Diggory support badges." He touched one long finger to her chin and guided her face in front of his again, fixing her with a deep stare that made her insides wobble dangerously.

"What do _you_ know about what I need?" She tried to sound irritated, tried to keep the tremble out of her voice but he pressed closer and she felt cold stone at her back, hot arousal in front of her.

His thumb stroked her jaw lightly as his face moved closer, his mouth stopping just shy of pressing against hers. Her body felt like a tightly wound spring and she closed her eyes against the inescapably certain moment when their lips would meet. She wasn't sure if it was anticipation or trepidation coursing through her veins but she could barely keep her legs from collapsing and was grateful for the solid wall behind her.

As the moments drew out with only the whisper of his breath on her cheek, his index finger softly fingered the shell of her ear and she cautiously opened her eyes. His sharp silver gaze pierced hers for only a flash before his mouth enveloped hers in a possessive kiss. His lips were much softer than they looked, smooth and almost tender in their warmth. Her tense body seized as his tongue flicked against her lips and then a breath later she felt her muscles release.

She opened her lips slightly, allowing his tongue to slide past hers. He pushed his body still closer to her, bracing himself with one hand on the uneven wall, one hand tracing her cheek lazily. She could feel her body responding to the intensity of the kiss and wished that her books weren't between his chest and hers. With her free hand she reached up to stroke his forearm, running her hand over the hard muscles that flexed just a little with her touch.

The fingers on her cheek dropped a little; fingertips on her upper arm, her elbow… molding to her waist through her robes. She reached up to touch his collarbone and he startled before covering her hand with his own and sliding it up to his shoulder. She squeezed her eyes tighter as the kiss became more urgent, more needy. She couldn't think about anything but the spicy cinnamon tang of his heat, brutally exploring and tasting her mouth.

Voices sounded far down the corridor; students were heading to Potions class. He pulled back a little, sucking her lower lip sharply before he broke off the kiss, a sly private smile crossing his mouth. "I know more than you do about what you _need,_ Hannah. But for now…" He took a step back and bent to rifle through his leather bag, producing a small green velvet sack and handing it to her. "… your badges."

She swallowed, trying to sound as though his kiss hadn't shaken her to the core. Her voice wavered as she said, "Thank you, Draco. I'll let you know when I need more." She shifted the books a little and turned to leave but he stopped her again with his long finger on her chin.

He winked at her, his mouth sliding into a wry smirk. "Yes… please _do_ let me know when you need more."


End file.
